Yet Another Goode High Story: REWRITE!
by AwHeGotTheVelcro
Summary: Yep, it's another cliche story where Annabeth joins Percy at Goode High. Contains OOC demigods, mean girls, drama, romance, and fun. Rated T for themes and language. Rewrite of my other story.


**Hey guys! It's meeee, I'm baack! Did anyone miss me? ;) I certainly missed FanFiction, so I came back with a new story, woot woot. I hope you enjoy and all that fun stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I own a notebook and a laptop. I wasn't genius enough to think of the PJO or HoO series, and I am certainly not a man.**

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't believe it. I was actually going to be attending high school with my boyfriend Percy Jackson, along with other campers.

This year would definitely be interesting.

I sighed as I tripped myself in my gray converse on the steps to the front doors of Goode High.

A few girls snickered as they glided up the steps in their high heels.

I rolled my eyes as I brushed myself off.

"You okay?" a girl asked. "Those girls can be pretty mean."

I looked up into her brown orbs. "Yeah. Thanks." I smiled.

She grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Janessa Ryans."

"Annabeth Chase." I said, shaking hands with her.

"Come on." Janessa said as she checked her phone. "I'll show you around."

~#~#~#~#~#~

"Whoah. This is amazing." I looked around the inside of the school.

The blue and white tiled checkered floor matched the blue and white lockers.

Posters advertising STUCCO sign-up and Season One sports sign-up sheets dotted the walls.

Fans and _Welcome Back_ banners hung from the ceiling.

Students of all kind mingled and mulled around the hallway. Slut students. Jock students. Nerd students. Ugly students.

And a whole variety of other types of students.

Janessa and I squeezed our way through to get to the office.

Then all of a sudden the hallway activity became quiet.

Janessa got quiet too and practically shoved me towards the wall.

I glared at her as she pointed to the front doors.

"What the Hades was that for?" I demanded.

Janessa gave me a weird look then whispered, "Look by the front doors. The Clam Clan is about to make an entrance. And if you don't act cool, they'll do something that will humiliate you."

I rolled my eyes as I looked to where Janessa was pointing. A group of five girls were standing by the front doors, fluffing their hair or analyzing each others' outfits.

And I hate to admit this, but they all looked very pretty.

They didn't seem to have any makeup on, which was shocking. Normally "popular girls" like them would put so much makeup on that they would look like clowns from a cheap school circus.

But these girls had natural beauty.

The leader walked in the middle, with two girls on either side of her. The leader was a beautiful brunette with cold blue eyes.

Her skin glowed and her teeth were blinding white, like Apollo's.

The girl to her right was just as beautiful. She was a gorgeous red-head with bright brown eyes. Her wavy hair was up in a ponytail.

The girl to the leader's far right was a blonde with icy, cruel blue eyes.

Even though she had a cold smile and an evil glint in her eyes, she looked more flawless than her leader.

The girl to the left of the leader had black hair in a braid over her shoulder, and her grey eyes darted around the hallway.

The girl to the far left of the leader looked nervous.

She had curly brown hair and dull brown eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail over her left shoulder.

The thing she looked scared about was that she had caked makeup on.

"The leader's name is Amanda Thompson. The girl to her right is Kristen Walls. The girl to her far right is Alicia Hamilton. The girl to her left is Taylor Hall. The girl to her far left is Claire Anderson. And they are the meanest, most stuck up group of girls to ever exist." Janessa whispered to me as the girls approached the jocks, who must have came in from another door.

As Janessa looked at the popular guys, her eyes softened and she got a dreamy look on her face. Her eyes were on a a black-haired boy with his back turned to us, he was leaning against a locker.

He said something and the jocks laughed while the girls giggled and looked at him with admiration.

"What's his name?" I elbowed Janessa playfully.

"His name is Percy Jackson." she said dreamily.

My heart stopped. Then I took a deep breath. "Continue." I said slowly.

"He has the most gorgeous pair of eyes ever. They're a rich sea green that you could get lost in forever. He's even nice to me, but it sucks that he supposedly has a girlfriend from California who is oh so perfect. Ugh. He makes her sound like a queen or something. She's probably a piece of dirt who's paying him to fake date her." she rolled her eyes as I got control of my anger.

_She's just a foolish, mere mortal_. I thought to myself. A foolish girl. That's all. No harm. I'm fine.

I watched as Percy and his jock friends made their way over to us. "Hey Janes-" Percy's eyes widened as he saw me standing in front of him.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." I smirked as he squeezed me in a tight hug. "I missed you so much!"

I glanced at Janessa, who was red with anger.

What the Hades was her problem?

I rolled my eyes inside my head as Percy let go of me.

He just stared at me, those sea green eyes looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Well you certainly look amazing, as always." Percy said with a sly grin.

I blushed. "You do too, Percy."

Then he leaned in for a kiss, which soon turned into a makeout session.

"Um, excuse me." I heard a deep voice behind me.

"Is this your girlfriend, Percy?" the same voice asked.

Percy pulled away reluctantly when someone cleared their throat.

"Yes, Justin," he said, giving me another grin. "Yes she is."

"Ugh, move out of my way, losers. Get your grubby bodies away from me." a slightly high-pitched voice said.

"Excuse me." the girly voice said. "Are you new or something? I've never seen you around here before."

"Yes," I said, turning around. "I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend."

I recognized the girl as Amanda Thompson.

"Well," Amanda said. "You aren't too badly dressed, although the shoes could use a change. Your blonde hair looks natural, that's good. Also, your eyes are a little intimidating and weird, but that's perfectly alright. So you're in. Sleepover is at my place on Friday, bring everything girly you need. Also, sit at table 13, it's where all the popular people sit."

Amanda handed me a slip with an address on it, which I figured was her's.

I took it in confusion. Um, okay..?"

"Don't worry, sweetie. You're popular, you're with me now." she gave me a sly smile, like she was planning something.

When she walked away, I felt a chill go down my back.

Something wasn't right.

**DUN DUN DUN! Woot woot, cliffhanger's rock my socks off! I'm redoing this story, as the previous one sucked. Don't forget to leave a friendly review, and PM me any questions, or any ideas you'd like to see in the next chapters. Have a lovely day!**


End file.
